


Hank's Daughter

by RayRay1463



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kissing, Love, possible sexual content, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRay1463/pseuds/RayRay1463
Summary: Hank has an 18-year-old daughter called Raven, She has telekinesis and teleportation abilities, She is very introverted and basically never leaves the house. Hank is very protective of her because of Cole and because he knows if anyone ever found out about her he would lose her. This is the story of an introvert falling for an android and helping out when she can. possibly rebelling against her father in order to help Connor.I know its a bad summary I'm really bad at these.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Notes

_Some extra notes._

_Raven has violet eyes._

_Black mid-back length hair._

_She's curvy._

_Around 5ft3._

_And she's very shy and introverted as mentioned in the summary._

_She won't leave the house unless with her dad or Connor and even then that will take time._


	2. Hank's Daughter Ch1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Connor

_Hey my name is Raven Anderson, I live in Detroit with my dad Hank. He is a Lieutenant for the Detroit City Police Department, The year is 2038 and we live in a world where Androids exist. My dad isn't the biggest fan of them so we don't have one._ _Speaking of my dad he's out drinking at the moment, It's around 9 Pm, I just let our dog Sumo out to pee and I'm about to go to bed._

_Knock, Knock._

_I freeze as Sumo barks...Who the hell is here this late? "Sumo, Stay" I snap my finger and Sumo sits by the kitchen doorway as I go to the front door._

_I slowly open the door and it's an...Android? He's around 6ft tall, Brown eyes, Brown slicked back hair with a random piece falling over his forehead, He has some freckles, And he has a LED armband on his right bicep and a circular LED on his right temple._

_"H-Hi! Can I help you?" I smile as he tilts his head a little "My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife. I'm looking for Lieutenant Anderson...Perhaps I made a mistake" His LED Flashes yellow as he stares at me._

_After a few seconds his LED turns back to blue and I tuck my hair behind my ear "You have the right address, Try Jimmy's bar...That's usually his favorite" I smile and he turns to leave "Connor?" He turns back around and smiles at me "I didn't tell you my name and I don't want to seem rude, I'm Raven...It's nice to meet you" I stretch my hand out to him "Nice to meet you Raven" He smiles and awkwardly shakes my hand, I blush as he lets go of my hand "Your body temperature has risen, Are you feeling ok?" He asks head tilted, I quickly nod "Y-Yes I'm ok, Good night Connor" I step back as he leaves and close the door._

_"Ok Sumo! Bedtime" I head to my room with Sumo, Get into bed, and almost instantly fall asleep._

_End of Chapter 1, I know it was short but I wanted to get something posted._

_-Ray_


	3. Hank's Daughter Ch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast time

_"ARF!"_

_I groan as I now have a very heavy Sumo on my stomach! "Ok! I'm awake! Get off Sumo, You're not a puppy anymore!" I grumble and awkwardly get out of bed. I head to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my hair, And brush my hair._

_XX_

_I finish up and head into the kitchen, I open the fridge, take out my cold brew coffee, and take a sip._

_"Good morning Raven!" I jump, turn around, and freeze...Connor is sitting at the kitchen table with my dad...And I'm wearing shorts..."M-Morning Dad, I-I didn't know we had company" I smile at Connor "Good morning Connor" He smiles back and I blush making him tilt his head "Raven, Your body temperature has risen again. Are you sure your not unwell?" He asks as I sit at the table "I'm fine" I look at my dad "I see Connor found you at Jimmy's" I raise a brow, Dad's eyes go wide "You told IT where I was?!" He yells "Yes I told HIM where to find you, What was it about?" I giggle slightly, Dad mumbles and grumbles under his breath. I turn to Connor "Can you tell me what it was about since he's being pissy?" I smile "Raven! Language!" My dad yells making me flinch "Sorry Daddy" I look down._

_Connor clears his throat "An android murdered his owner after becoming a Deviant, I found it in the attic and we took it in for questioning" Connor smiles, I nod "Thank you for filling me in, I'm going to make pancakes" I smile standing up, I start cooking for just my Dad and I because Androids don't eat._

_XX_

_10 Minutes later the pancakes are done and plated, I made my dad a coffee too "Enjoy" I kiss Dad's cheek and sit at the table, I see Connor staring at me out the corner of my eye "Can you eat?" I ask turning to him "I can but it's not needed" He smiles, I cut off a piece of my pancake "Would you like to try it?" I ask moving my fork toward him "Ok?" He tilts his head unsure as he takes the fork, He puts it in his mouth and tries the pancake._

_His LED flashes yellow for a few seconds before returning to blue "How was it?" I ask nervously "It was very good!" He smiles brightly "Yay! I did a good!" I giggle and sip my coffee, My dad clears his throat "Don't get attached to this thing" He snaps making me glare at him "He might be a thing to you but he is a person to me!" I pick up my plate, Coffee, And head back to my room._

_I leave my door open a crack for Sumo, Sit at my desk, Watch YouTube, And eat my breakfast._

_End Of Chapter 2! I know they are short but I hope they are enjoyable._

_-Ray_


	4. Hank's Daughter Ch3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven hangs out with Connor

_15 minutes later I finished my breakfast, my video ended, I spin my chair around "AGH!" I scream as Connor is right behind my chair now in front of me! "My apologies...I didn't mean to scare you" He says softly his LED flashing between blue and yellow._

_I take a deep breath "I-It's fine...Y-Your very q-quiet" I giggle slightly, pick up my plate, And head to the kitchen._

_I put my dishes in the sink and look around "Connor?" I ask not seeing him, He walks around the corner and into the kitchen "Yes Raven?" He smiles "Where is my dad?" I ask now nervous because I'm alone...With Connor "He ordered me to keep you company while he ran some errands, Your heart rate spiked...Would you like me to call your father?" He asks head tilted "N-No! I-I'm Fine!" I shake my head vigorously and head into the living room, I sit on the sofa and cross my legs before turning the TV on._

_I look over and Connor is just standing awkwardly by the kitchen doorway "Connor?" I ask, He looks at me "Would you like to come and sit with me?" I smile "Of course" He smiles and takes a seat beside me, I put my favorite movie on. Captain America: Civil War and we relax for a while._

_XX_

_It's been around 15 minutes and I feel Connor looking at me again, I turn and face him "Is something bothering you?" I ask looking into his eyes "Why didn't Lieutenant Anderson ask you to go with him? He wasn't angry with you" He asks brows slightly furrowed, I look away and pull my knees up to my chest "I don't really go out much, I'm extremely introverted and people make me uncomfortable" I explain looking down, I see his LED flash yellow again "I understand Raven...Do I make you uncomfortable? You can tell me the truth, I can't get offended" He says softly, I giggle slightly "Not at all! I actually really like your company!" I smile widely "Good! That means my program is working" He winks making me blush heavily and look away! I hear him quietly Hum before watching the movie again._

_XX_

_Around 2 hours later the movie is finished and my dad isn't back yet "I'm going to make lunch" I smile and walk into the kitchen._

_XX_

_I made a ham and cheese sandwich, A cup of coffee, And I grabbed a banana. I give Sumo a treat and turn to Connor "C-Connor?" I ask quietly "Yes Raven?" He smiles making my brain go blank "U-Uh would y-you like t-to play a g-game with m-me?" I stutter making him tilt his head "A game?" He asks LED flashing yellow, I nod "Y-Yeah...I have cards, video games, board games...You pick" His LED flashes yellow as he stands quietly._

_"Video games sound...fun" He took a solid 5 minutes to answer and I take a good look at him, He tilts his head and I blush 'He's very cute'._

_"S-Sorry I'm staring, I'll show you my games and you can choose one" I put my head down and walk to my room._

_I walk inside my room and put my lunch on my desk, Connor hasn't followed me? "Uh, Connor?" I peek my head out of my room "Hm?" He looks so confused...He's a puppy, I giggle slightly "Are you coming?" I ask, He nods and walks toward me._

_I turn on my TV, PS4, And take a seat at my desk._

_"Games are on the right shelf" I smile and eat my lunch while he looks through my games._

_End Of Chapter 3! I hope this is somewhat enjoyable!_

_-Ray_


End file.
